Episode 9082 (20th January 2017)
Plot Andy and Steph hand in their jobs at the bistro. Kevin is held overnight at the police station and interviewed in the morning. Tim tells an excited Sally that he's found a joint hobby for them both. Eileen excitedly prepares for her wedding. Steph points out to Tyrone that Kevin would be unlikely to burn down his own garage as he wouldn’t be able to make an insurance claim and he was probably asleep at the time it caught fire. Gemma doesn't believe a plant such as a venus fly trap exists and wants to see it. Having been summoned by Michelle, Billy calls at the Rovers to discuss Ruairi’s funeral arrangements. He wonders why Steve isn't there. Tyrone lies to the police, telling them that Kevin was in a drunken sleep all the time and couldn’t possibly have torched the garage. Liz interrupts the funeral arrangements and is upset to realise Michelle hasn’t involved Steve. Todd wishes his Mum well, covering his dislike of Phelan. Nathan calls in the café. He’s shocked to find Shona working there. She serves him with ill-concealed loathing and Roy’s curious. Chesney takes the fly trap into work and Gemma feeds it kebab meat for a laugh. Having been released, Kevin thanks Tyrone for sticking up for him. Tyrone angrily points out that he lied for the sake of his family, not him, in the hope the insurance company will pay out. Having given Bethany the camera he promised her, Nathan suggests she can film her online tutorials in his tanning salon. David spots Shona in Victoria Street. He thanks her for having the decency to return his wallet. She hurries away, leaving him bemused. Andy finds out from Tyrone that Kevin’s missing laptop could contain vital CCTV footage. Tim presents Sally with two season tickets for Weatherfield County FC. She isn't pleased. Andy tells Steph he'll see her at the airport as he intends to go through the laptop. Sinead discovers her venus fly trap looking rather sickly and an amused Chesney confesses to what Gemma did. She's livid that he's so insensitive. Phelan finds out from Luke about Steph and Andy's flit and that Andy is still in the flat. Liz gently takes Michelle to task for cutting Steve out and points out that both of them have been through this before. Andy's intrigued to come across Phelan admitting to Todd that he was behind the building scam. Having heard a knock at the door, Andy opens it and to his horror comes face to face with Phelan. Spotting his own image on the computer screen, Phelan demands answers. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver (Credited as "Eileen Phelan") *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *PC Carson - Amy Searles *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As police enquire about the garage fire, Tyrone lies to them to protect Kevin; Andy gets more than he bargained for when he goes through CCTV footage; and Nathan lures Bethany into his car. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,990,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes